


Space Man Fanart

by technicolorCarbon



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Age Difference, Elton John - Freeform, Unrealityfreak, astronaut dave, baby john - Freeform, i just really like it, i posted this on tumblr too omfg, it's the space man theme song officially, omg i love elton john, rocket man, space man, time dilation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technicolorCarbon/pseuds/technicolorCarbon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From some of the first chapters of Space Man by Unrealityfreak</p><p>Forever on my list of 'best things to come out of the Homestuck fandom'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space Man Fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unrealityfreak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unrealityfreak/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Space Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/387254) by [unrealityfreak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unrealityfreak/pseuds/unrealityfreak). 



> in honor of finally getting a tablet
> 
> i broke it in with this
> 
> why is my style so sketchy omfg
> 
> gomen

She packed my bags last night pre-flight  
Zero hour nine a.m.  
And I'm gonna be high as a kite by then  
I miss the earth so much I miss my wife  
It's lonely out in space  
On such a timeless flight  
  
And I think it's gonna be a long long time  
Till touch down brings me round again to find  
I'm not the man they think I am at home  
Oh no no no I'm a rocket man  
Rocket man burning out his fuse up here alone  
  
Mars ain't the kind of place to raise your kids  
In fact it's cold as hell  
And there's no one there to raise them if you did  
And all this science I don't understand  
It's just my job five days a week  
A rocket man, a rocket man  
  
And I think it's gonna be a long long time...

 


End file.
